Sliver: Fallen Angel
by Druid Sorceress
Summary: This takes place before Naomi Singer and Carly Norris move into Apartment 20 B...Cristina is torn between an uneventful life and a passion filled life with Jack Landsford or Zeke Hawkins... What happens when her secret admirer decides to take what is his?
1. Cristina

She walked along the pathway to the looming building, looking up slowly in a timid manner. Her long brunette hair flowed in the light New York City breeze as she stood there, shivering. It was a new chapter for her…a new beginning…a clean slate to start from.

No, she was not Carly Norris…nor was she Naomi Singer…but she was the owner of Apartment 20 B in the infamous Sliver building. Her name was Cristina Scaramanga. She had moved in not even a day ago and had just gone to the market across the street for a few staple groceries. 

Lowering her dark eyes, she straightened and resumed her walk towards the building, laden down with the groceries and a box of her belongings. As she approached the glass door, she noticed, with utter disdain, that the doorman wasn't at his post.

"Shit" she whispered to herself "Of all the luck. I really don't need this today"

As she stood there, impatiently tapping her foot, Zeke Hawkins rushed to open the door for her.

"Let me help you with that" he said, holding the door open for her as she stepped inside "Those look heavy"

"Oh thank you, Zeke" she said, grateful for the assistance "My arms were beginning to get sore from all the heavy lifting"

"It's no problem" he said, taking the box from her as the doorman rushed up to the door, a blush creeping across his face.

"I'll just have to check my mail" Cristina said, setting down the groceries to take her keys out of her purse "It will take a second"…

… Jack Landsford had walked off the elevator and approached his mailbox when he heard a beautiful voice. He slowly backed away from the mail pillar to study the astonishing seraph that had just walked in.

'My, my' he thought, studying her with his steely blue eyes as she chatted with Zeke the geek 'Young and beautiful'

He was entranced by her long legs and her musical laugh and felt a strong wave of desire as he saw her smile. She had classy taste in her business clothes and had the hard figure of a fitness model. It was hard to believe that a girl like her was living alone in a building like this one.

"Cristina, if you need anything done in your apartment" he heard Zeke say as he quickly focused back on getting his mail "I have some pull with the manager and will make sure you get what you need"

"Thank you, Zeke" she said, heading towards the elevator with him "I will keep that in mind"

Jack spun around slowly to get another glimpse of Cristina as she and Zeke waited for the elevator.

'Luscious ass' he thought, a sly smile creeping across his face 'I could have a lot of fun with her'

The elevator doors opened and the two stepped inside, leaving Jack to retrieve his mail…

… Cristina stood among throngs of unopened moving boxes in her apartment, setting her groceries down on the counter. She loved her new apartment and hoped to stay there a long time before she met her Mr. Right. Seeing as how she was totally available, she knew it would be a while.

After putting away the few groceries she'd bought, she started unpacking the boxes and arranging her furniture.

Afternoon had faded into night as she had unpacked the last box and arranged her photos on the glass coffee table the way they had been when she lived with her ex fiancé Tyler. Just the thought of his name threatened to bring tears to her eyes.

"After more than two years" she whispered to herself sadly, shaking her head "He has to go and cheat on me with my best friend…right when we're planning our wedding. What did I do wrong?"

She quickly pushed the negative thoughts out of her subconscious, studying the way she'd arranged everything in her apartment. Everything looked great.

She stood there, admiring her arrangements before deciding to reward her efforts with a long, hot bath and a glass of strawberry zinfandel. She walked slowly into the bathroom and lit a few candles that she had put on the edge of the circular tub, smiling faintly as the scent of jasmine and gardenias filled the room. Turning on the hot water, she poured in her jasmine bath salts and poured in her favorite jasmine bubble bath before heading into the kitchen for her wine and a glass.

"I knew there was something missing" she murmured, noticing how eerily quiet her apartment was.

She turned on her stereo system and popped in her Phantom of the Opera CD, smiling as the music of her favorite broadway show filled the air. Walking into the bathroom, she set the bottle and glass on the ledge opposite of her candles and quickly shed off her soiled clothing. Letting her lingerie float down to the floor, she turned the water off and gingerly stepped into the soothing hot waters…

… In a room filled with monitors and surveillance equipment, someone zeroed in on Cristina as she relaxed in her bath, her eyes closed. He heard the faint sounds of music as he watched her long legs as they crossed and uncrossed above the water and tapped the touch screen to zero in on every inch of her irresistible body.

His pulse quickened as she reached for her glass of wine, sipping it slowly but with relish. He loved the way her full lips kissed the glass as she sipped. She was the most perfect woman he had ever seen and he had seen a lot of women come and go from this building. Cristina was everything he wanted and more. He had to have her.

"Cristina" he whispered, stroking her face through the screen "Sweet, innocent Cristina"…


	2. Accounting and Introductions

"Cristina" a young woman about Cristina's age said, approaching her office "Have you finished with the bank reconciliation?"

"Sure have" Cristina said, picking up a file folder and handing it to her "Finished it this morning"

"You look relaxed for someone that just got up and moved away from a cheating fiancé" the other accountant said, sitting in the chair in front of her "What's your secret?"

"Time for me, Maddie" Cristina said, smiling at her best friend "I relaxed and enjoyed a glass of wine. I should do that more often now that I'm all unpacked"

"So, what's the low down on the building?" Madison MacKeltar said, her emerald green eyes flashing as she smiled mischievously "Any hot guys we could introduce ourselves to?"

Cristina smiled, knowing that her friend would drop her eyeteeth to go out with a guy like Zeke Hawkins…handsome, brilliant and sweet.

"Well there's one guy that I think would be great for you" Cristina said, smirking "His name is Zeke"

"God" Madison said, wrinkling her nose in distaste "Sounds like he's from a hick town farm"

"I assure you he is far from that" Cristina explained, the smirk still on her face "He is gorgeous and he develops computer video games. You would love him!"

"Not bad" Madison said, pursing her lips in thought "How can you introduce me?"

"I was thinking of having a cocktail party on Friday" Cristina said, setting her work down "I'll invite a few people from the office and from the building and we'll see how it goes"

"I like the way you think" Madison giggled, her shoulder length red hair bobbing with each shake of her shoulders "Maybe we'll both get lucky this time!"

"I highly doubt it" Cristina said, smiling wistfully "Not unless some dashing older man decides to come and sweep me off my feet."

"What is it with you and older men now?" Madison demanded, frowning "Have you sworn off of men our age?"

"For the time being" Cristina sighed, thinking of Tyler before pushing that thought out of her head "It could be fun to expand my horizons"

"Well just as long as he's not TOO old" Madison giggled "Remember that Adam Sandler line about wrinkly balls?"

The two girls shared a laugh before Cristina glanced at her watch.

"Lunch time!" Cristina squealed, closing the file "Sushi today?"

"Sounds good to me" Madison said, standing up "I'll be right back"…

… "I love this place" Cristina said, taking a sip of her tea "It's so eclectic yet traditional"

"Yeah but hardly the place to pick up guys" Madison complained, eyeing the men at the sushi counter "We really need to find better places to eat at lunchtime"

She then trailed off, looking in another direction.

"We can't go everywhere, hoping to pick up a guy" Cristina said, rolling her eyes "especially at lunch time"

She then noticed her friend hadn't hung onto a single word she'd said.

"Cristina" Madison said, turning to look at her friend "I think we have a possible admirer. And I think he matches the qualifications you mentioned earlier"

Cristina gave her friend a funny look before glancing in the direction Madison was not-so-discreetly pointing out. Sure enough, a handsome yet vaguely familiar man was glancing in her direction. Their eyes locked and he raised his glass in greeting.

"I can't believe my eyes" Cristina mumbled, staring at him. He had somewhat expensive taste in clothes and seemed to wear his power suit the way people wore jeans. His impeccably styled hair framed his face and set a steely glow to his eyes. He had a drink in one hand and a lit cigarette in the other.

"Cristina" Madison hissed, trying to get Cristina's attention again "You're drooling. Stop staring at him before he comes over and gives you a piece of his mind!"

Cristina jerked her head away and focused back on her friend, but it was too late. He stood up and headed towards their table with his drink.

"Nice going" Madison giggled, shaking her head "You're screwed now"

"Hello ladies" Cristina heard him say as he approached their table "Mind if I join you?"

"N…Not at all" Cristina stuttered, taking a long sip of her tea "How d…do you do?"

"I'm Jack Landsford" he said, extending his hand to her after setting his drink down "And you are?"

"Cristina Scaramanga" Cristina said, extending her hand in return. They shook hands.

"That's why you look familiar" he murmured, still holding her hand "You live in 20 B, am I right?"

"How did you know my apartment number?" Cristina asked, alarmed. Jack laughed heartily.

"We live in the same building" he said, smiling as Madison stifled her giggles. "I've seen you around"

"Oh" Cristina said, feeling embarrassed as he turned to her friend.

"Madison MacKeltar" Madison said, extending her hand "Nice to meet you Jack"

They all settled down as the food arrived.

"What do you do, Jack?" Madison asked as she took a bite out of her tuna maki roll.

"I'm an author" he said, aiming a quirky flirtatious smile at Cristina who smiled weakly back, still stunned by the older man's good looks and weak from the sensual assault of his cologne. "My crowning achievement is Flesh and Blood. I take it that neither of you have read me. Everybody reads me."

"Sounds interesting" Cristina said, smiling. A fan of sex and murder novels, she was definitely going to read that tome.

"Cristina will be holding a cocktail party on Friday night" Madison said, smiling sweetly at her friend, who glared daggers at her "You are most welcome to come"

"Sounds like a plan" he said, stubbing his cigarette out "I'll bring the champagne."

"Excellent" Cristina mumbled, ready to kill Madison for inviting him on her behalf "I'll see you there"

"Look at that" he said, glancing at his watch "I have an appointment with my editor in a few minutes. Thank you for a wonderful time, ladies."

"No problem" Madison said, smiling at him "Thank you for joining us"

"I'll see you around, Cristina" he said, giving her another quirky smile "Hopefully sooner than later"

"For sure" Cristina said, nodding at him "Have a good day"

With that, he left the restaurant.

"Are you mad?" Cristina hissed, glaring at her friend "Now he thinks I'm a bumbling idiot!"

"I scored you a date for your cocktail party" Madison said, conviction in her voice "With the exception of Zeke, everyone else there…there will be no interesting guy for you to hang out with that night. Besides, he seems to like you"

"How do you figure?" she said, as though the thought hadn't passed through her mind a million times.

"Did you see the way he smiled at you?" Madison said, frowning at her friend's innocence bit "He wants you"…

… Cristina walked through the courtyard to her building, hoping to avoid Jack Landsford and to bump into Zeke to invite him to the party.

As she stepped inside the building, she realized it would be no such luck.

"We just keep bumping into each other today" Jack said, smirking "Don't we?"

"It looks like it" Cristina said conversationally, opening the door to her mailbox and retrieving a package "I'm sorry if Madison seemed overeager at lunchtime. She has a very romantic mind and loves to play matchmaker"

"I figured as much" he said, chuckling as she turned to face him after locking her mailbox "Don't worry about it. I found her amusing to say the least"

"Yeah that's what all the men say about her" Cristina giggled, pressing the UP button on the elevator.

"You seem to be her complete opposite" he said, studying her as they waited for the elevator "You're more reserved. Typical behavior for an accountant"

"Excuse me?" she said, facing him with her eyes wide "How did you know I was an accountant?"

"The files hanging out of your briefcase" he said, gesturing to her half open briefcase "Dead giveaway"

Embarrassed, she closed her suitcase.

"Sorry I'm so defensive" she said, lowering her eyes demurely "I've been on edge since I came here."

"Why did you come here?" he asked conversationally as they stepped into the elevator after an old man stepped off smiling at Cristina.

"My, my" Cristina said sarcastically, pressing the button for the 20th floor "Aren't we inquisitive!"

"I'm sorry" he apologized, smirking "I'm an ex-journalist. It's my nature to ask questions"

"I recently broke off my engagement to my cheating ex" she said, looking away so he wouldn't see the pain flittering in her eyes "Starting anew here"

"I see" he said quietly as the elevator continued to go up "My wife did the same thing to me too. She slept with my best friend"

"Hmmm" Cristina mused, feeling bad for snapping at him "We seem to have so much in common already"

" I agree" he said, flashing her a weak but devastating smile. The elevator stopped at the 20th floor and the doors opened.

"Well" Cristina said, almost hesitantly "This is where I get off. I hope to see you at my party"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" he said, grinning at her "Have a good night"…

… The figure in the surveillance room hissed as Cristina stepped off the elevator. That stupid, arrogant author was flirting with Cristina…his Cristina.

He glared at the screen, switching the feed to Cristina's apartment. As he watched her, he thought of a way to eliminate Jack Lansford from the picture…


	3. Coffee and Kisses

… Cristina stood next to her answering machine and pressed the playback button while she examined the package.

'Hmmm' she thought, frowning 'I wonder who this is from'

"Hi Cristina" Zeke's quiet voice filled the room "It's Zeke, we met yesterday at the elevators. I just wanted to see if you wanted to come exercising with me sometime."

Cristina listened to the rest of the message and jotted down his number on a pad of paper.

"Hey loser" Maddie's voice filled the room soon after "We need to plan your cocktail party. I certainly hope you didn't get a chance to cancel Jack's invitation! Call me!"

Sighing, Cristina relaxed in her favorite chair and opened the package. A book and a slip of paper fell onto her lap. Cristina picked up the slip of paper to read the message on it.

_Cristina,_

_Read this, read me._

_Jack_

"That man is persistent" Cristina said, suppressing an amused laugh as she picked up the book "But, it saves me from running to the bookstore for it"

She turned the book over and examined his publicity photo on the back sleeve…Jack in his younger years.

Kicking off her high heeled stilettos, she curled up in the chair and began to read the first chapter…

… Her reading was interrupted a while later as she was engrossed in the thriller. With an annoyed expression, she reached for the cordless.

"Hello?" she said distractedly, still reading.

"You're reading my book" said a familiar male voice as he chuckled.

"You are trouble" Cristina said, setting the book down on her lap "How did you know I was going to read it?"

"I can tell when people are curious" he replied, coughing slightly "You were curious at lunch today"

"How perceptive of you" she said, laughing "I seem to be an open book to you"

"Not really" he said, sounding a little serious "You're a rare book that I would like to read"

Cristina giggled at his analogy of her.

"Why don't you come up for some coffee?" she said, a little hesitantly "Swap war stories?"

"I'll be right there" he said, coughing before he hung up.

Cristina used the note as a bookmark and set the book on the table. Picking up her shoes, she walked to her little kitchen and made a fresh batch of coffee.

'Feels weird' she thought to herself, realizing she made a really bold move in having him come for coffee. 

"Why not" she said, smiling in spite of herself "It's not everyday that a handsome older man just happens to fall in my lap"

She changed out of her work clothes and put on a pair of tight jeans and a tank top with a zip-up hoodie. 

Just then, the lights in her apartment flickered and then went out.

"Shit" she exclaimed, stamping her foot on the hardwood floor "This is so not what I wanted to happen!"

The beeping of the coffee machine made her breathe a sigh of relief. At least the coffee was fully brewed. 

Slowly, she crept into the main room to get the cups, sugar and cream out. As she crept to the island, she felt a presence in the room.

'Must be my imagination' she thought, opening the refrigerator door. No sooner had she opened the door that she was grabbed from behind and the lights came back on.

She screamed in surprise and elbowed her assailant in the ribs.

"OWWW" an indignant male voice growled, letting her go "What gives?"

Breathing hard, Cristina turned around to see Jack standing there, holding his side.

"You scared the living daylights out of me!" she exclaimed, sighing with relief "How did you get in here?"

"You left your apartment door open" he said, standing up straight as the pain receded "You should be more careful"

'Did I forget to lock my apartment door?' she thought, frowning 'I am going mental!'

"Sorry about that" she apologized, breathing hard "I thought you were an intruder"

"Well you are certainly prepared to face one" he teased her, smiling "Quite the elbow you've got here"

"You're lucky you didn't get my foot up your ass!" she exclaimed, opening the fridge to take out the cream "Is that how you greet all the women?"

"Maybe" he said playfully as he sat against her chair "I'm sorry I scared you"

"It's okay" she said, setting the cream and sugar out on the tray along with the coffee decanter "I'm just very vulnerable when I'm approached from behind"

She took the tray to the coffee table and set it down before sitting down on the couch.

"The apartment suits you" Jack said, letting his eyes roam all over the main room before he sat on the couch opposite her "Very exquisite items"

"Thank you" she said, pouring coffee into the two cups "Sugar? Cream?"

"I drink it black" he said, taking the cup she offered him "It's nice to know someone in this building that can actually make coffee properly"

"I'll take that as a compliment" she said, adding cream and sugar to her coffee "Good coffee and great cigarettes are a necessity to me"

"I second that" he said, saluting her with the coffee cup…

… He sat in the surveillance room angrily, watching Jack hit on his precious Cristina. Something had to be done. They were getting close and he would have none of it.

"So" he heard Jack ask her "How are you holding up? I mean, with the ex thing?"

"I take it one day at a time, Jack" he heard Cristina sigh, smiling as he lit her cigarette "It's the only way to get over pain like this"

"I agree" he heard Jack say as he lit his own cigarette "I felt so betrayed by what my ex wife did"

"How can I start to take my life back again?" he heard Cristina ask as she took a drag from her cigarette.

"You're already there" Jack said, smiling at her "You're making a fresh start and are already having a cocktail party"

"This must be stopped" the watcher breathed to himself angrily "He can't have her. She is mine!"…

… "This is nice" Cristina said, curling up on her couch after stubbing out her cigarette "It's nice to talk to someone who understands what I went through"

"A beautiful girl like you should be treated with the utmost respect" he said, standing by the window "Your ex should be kicking himself for being such an ass to you"

"I suppose karma will come his way soon enough" she said, giggling as she stood up "It's LONG overdue"

"I could think of things that are very long overdue for you" he replied, crossing the room towards her with a look that made her heart skip a beat.

"Oh really" was all she managed to say as she stood, frozen in her tracks at the hint of seduction in his voice "And what are those things?"

"Ohh" he breathed low as he now stood behind her "It would be something like this"

He then encircled her in his arms and started what became a very passionate kiss.

'My god' Cristina thought, closing her eyes as their tongues began to mate 'He's right…this is LONG overdue'…


End file.
